1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rowing boat footrest assembly which includes a cleat attachment structure and an adjustment structure for adjusting lateral movement of a rower's shoe with respect to the cleat attachment structure.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, the footrest in a rowing boat is an angled surface upon which a rower can brace his or her feet. Recently, footrests have been provided with simple shoe retaining straps or mechanisms that hold a rower's shoe against the surface of the footrest.